


The Sun and The Moon

by PewDiePie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But still death technically, Cute, English and Japanese, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by an instagram picture, Japanese-American Character, Japanese-speaking, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Not Really Character Death, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Sakura's Bad English, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Sorry im not updating my other shit, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet, This is to make up for that, True Love, the sun and the moon, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: "The story about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let him breathe." SasuNaru/NaruSasu (inspired by a picture I saw on instagram.)





	

Long ago, a very special soul existed. The soul split into two parts, becoming opposites. These split souls represented yin and yang, the sun and the moon, the light and the darkness, and various other things. The one thing that didn't make them complete opposites was their genders, for when they were born into a human body, they were both male.

And so, the sun was born into a bright boy, with hair as golden a blond like the rays of the sun, and deep blue eyes like the sea or the sky. He was like yang.

The moon was also born into a boy, but a darker boy, with hair as black as a raven's wings, and eyes as dark as the midnight sky. He was like yin.

They weren't ordinary. When the sun rose, the blond would wake. He'd stay awake as long as the sun was out, but when the sun set, he'd die, to put it simply. He couldn't breathe or anything, but could wake when the sun came up again. Same went for the raven, but with the moon. When the blond, 'the sun' died, the raven, 'the moon' breathed and came to life. But when the sun came up and the blond woke, the raven would die, and stay dead until dusk.

The sun and the moon, the blond and the raven - Naruto and Sasuke, didn't know each other at all. They lived very far apart from each other. However, they did sort of know about the other. They yearned to be with the other, even if they didn't really know each other.

The two were soulmates. They shared a soul once, and now they longed to be together again.

They needed each other- they depended on each other to survive, just like the sun and the moon.

Naruto knew that when he died each night, Sasuke was getting a chance to breathe. Naruto knew how wonderful it was to get to breathe each morning, and he wanted the one he never knew to get to breathe each night as well, even if it meant dying. He knew that his moon died so he could breathe, so he'd do the same, and be totally okay with it.

And Naruto grew to love his moon. He loved someone who he didn't know, but who he deeply cared about anyway.

The sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let him breathe.

Naruto was usually always happy, friendly, bright and warm like the day, whereas Sasuke was sad, lonely, dark and cold like the night. It was just how they were. It could not be changed.

Also, Naruto was born with a mark on his stomach, that was sun, while on Sasuke's shoulder/back/neck area he had a crescent moon. No one ever knew why, but both of the boys did.

It was if the boys were really connected to the sun and moon.

They would continue to live and die each day and night until the end of their lives unless one of them died permanently, or they shared a kiss. But the only problem was that they didn't know each other's names, genders, faces or anything like that. How were they supposed to find the other, besides searching for the mark they assumed the other had?

It was going to be tough, very very tough.

But Naruto had a feeling- a strong feeling, for a long time, that his moon resided in the eastern hemisphere, somewhere in the area of Japan, whereas he resided in the western hemisphere, in North America. He could probably go to Japan, but how could he really be sure his moon was there? And besides, Japan is a decent sized country. It would be so hard to find his moon there when he barely knew anything about them. But Naruto had a plan. He was going to let his heart guide him and see where he went.

So, with his friends Hinata and Neji by his side, Naruto went off in search of his moon. Again, having the feeling for the longest time that his moon lived in Japan, they got on a plane and flew there. Naruto felt the strongest that Japan's where his moon could be.

And like Sasuke knew his sun lived somewhere close to America, if not in America. He just knew, much like Naruto knew his moon lived in Asia. They just had that feeling.

Sasuke wanted to go and search for his sun, but he couldn't. He was very, very sick with the flu and so he wasn't supposed to go off of his brother's property, in order to keep others from getting sick as well. Since his brother Itachi was away, Sasuke had his friend Sakura and Itachi's friend Kakashi taking care of him.

Sasuke was getting more depressed as time went on. He wanted, and sometimes tried to permanently end his life, but was either stopped by someone or was reminded of his sun.

And with his sickness, the depression got worse. He couldn't go out because he didn't want others sick, but staying inside all the time made him sad, and so he couldn't go looking for his sun like he wanted.

And so Sasuke was standing in his garden as the sun was about to come up, which meant his sun was about to come to life. He was dressed in a robe, for he'd just gotten out of bed for some fresh air. He yawned and stretched, and watched as the rays of sun began to peek out. Sasuke smiled for the first time in a long time, and felt his eyes getting heavy, and so he dropped to the ground as he lost consciousness and died, the rays of the sun lightly shining across the garden.

Sakura found him later on and had Kakashi carry his lifeless body into bed, sighing sadly. She hated that her friend had to go through this, but she couldn't fix it. Only the sun that Sasuke talked about could, apparently. She wanted to find this "sun" and have them help Sasuke, but she didn't even know where to start. Especially if they lived in America where Sasuke felt they did. She barely knew any English! Okay, maybe some, but definitely not the whole damn language!

When Naruto and the others arrived in Japan, Naruto immediately knew that this was the place where he'd find his moon. They'd just have to search far and wide so they could find him. Luckily, Naruto had been learning Japanese so he could talk to his moon once they got there. And if his moon wasn't in Japan, then Naruto would just learn the basics of another language. He was pretty smart and took in a lot of information quickly and easily.

And so he searched. For days and days, he searched, but he did not give up, and he did not want to give up. So he kept looking for his moon.

And then he was reminded. The only one that would probably be "sleeping" during the day and awake at night would be his moon, so he'd have hid friends look at night while he looked during the day.

He had been searching for two weeks, but to no avail. He wasn't sure if he could ever find his moon.

"My moon, where are you?"

But when Sakura was out getting groceries and medicine for Sasuke, she saw something that made her eyes widen and her lips part. A boy with golden hair like the sun and eyes as blue as the daytime sky, looking slightly disappointed, standing beside a girl and another boy.

'Could this golden haired boy be Sasuke's sun?'

She thought for a moment. 'But his sun should be a girl... right...? This... this kid is a boy...'

She sighed and turned away.

'But what if...'

She had to know, and she had to help Sasuke before he ended up killing himself.

She turned and walked up to the boy.

Tapping his shoulder, the pink haired girl blushed lightly as he turned to look at her.

"Sumimasen," Sakura said softly in Japanese, and Naruto recognized that word as 'excuse me'.

"Hai?" ((Yes?)) Naruto replied, blinking at the blushing girl.

Sakura bit her lip. "Shitsumon ga arimasu..." ((I have a question))

"Sorehanandesuka?" ((What is that?))

Sakura said something that the blond apparently didn't understand, because he looked confused.

She sighed. Trying her very hardest, she attempted to say it in English. "Are you sun?"

Naruto's lips parted. "I..."

Sakura took that as a yes.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Come with me."

Sakura grabbed the blond's wrist and began to drag him away, his friends following behind.

"Your name?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto."

"Okay... Naruto-san... I take you to Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke?"

"Hai."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. Could this 'Sasuke' be his moon?

Sakura lead Naruto, Hinata and Neji to Itachi's house where Sasuke was. She lead them inside.

"Naruto-san, he will not wake up until dark."

Naruto nodded. "I see."

"When he wake, I ask him if you are sun, okay?"

"Alright, thank you, Sakura..."

"I sorry... Sasuke-kun speak better English..."

"It's okay," Naruto said, smiling.

Sakura blushed.

When the sun was setting, Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"It almost time."

Naruto nodded and stood, walking over to the unconscious black haired youth, pushing some of his bangs to the side.

Sasuke was really pretty, even for a boy. If Sasuke was his moon, Naruto would love him all the same. Gender didn't matter to him. He'd accept the fact that the two of them were boys with open arms. Love was love, after all.

Naruto's gaze found the crescent moon on the boy's shoulder, and his eyes widened. Naruto knew immediately that this- Sasuke was the moon, his moon.

As Naruto leaned down to kiss his soulmate, the sun was almost set. Naruto's eyes widened again and he stopped, collapsing to the ground as he died with the sun.

"Naruto-san!" Sakura got up and ran to the blond. "Dou shimashita ka?!" ((What's wrong?!)) She asked, lifting his head. "Daijoubudesuka?!" ((Are you okay?!))

When she got no response, she looked up and saw that Sasuke was waking up. She put the stranger down and stood, hugging Sasuke as Hinata and Neji took care Naruto.

"Daijoubudesuka?" Sakura asked Sasuke, and the two spoke quietly. Sakura pointed to Naruto and said something which made Sasuke's eyes widen. He looked at the blond.

"Is he dead?" Sasuke asked Hinata, who nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, it always happens at sunset," the dark haired girl murmured sadly.

"He said that if he kissed his soulmate - which he believes to be you - this would stop happening," Neji said, standing. "That is why we are here."

"What is his name?" Sasuke asked softly, coughing a few times from his sickness.

"Naruto," Hinata replied, blushing lightly.

"If he's really my sun, then he'll wake if I kiss him," Sasuke murmured, climbing out of bed. "Do you know if he has a mark on him, like mine?" Sasuke gestured to his shoulder.

"Yes, on his stomach," Neji replied, moving out of Sasuke's way.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, touching his arm.

Sasuke just turned away. Hinata and Neji put Naruto on the bed and Sasuke turned to him.

"Are you my sun...?" Sasuke asked, voice barely audible.

He leaned down, his heart pounding in his exposed pale chest. He let his eyes fall closed as he got closer and closer.

The moon pressed his cold lips to the sun's warm ones.

Naruto's eyes suddenly opened, as air filled his lungs and Sasuke pulled back. He smiled as he saw his moon's eyes for the very first time.

And for once in his life, Sasuke smiled back.

The two kissed again, Sasuke climbing onto the bed with the blond, trying to be as close to the other as possible. Sakura, Hinata and Neji left them with smiles on their faces.

When they broke apart, Naruto rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, pulling the other as close as possible.

"You know..." Naruto began, and Sasuke shivered at hearing his sun's voice for the first time. "I may have just met you, but it feels like I've known you for years already... I've always known of you, deep down. I've always known you existed, and, forgive me for saying it even though it's true, I've grown to love you and care about you. I may not have known you, but I knew you were alive and I knew that each time I died, it was so that you could breathe, and that was always enough for me."

Sasuke wiped away the few tears he'd shed, and placed a light kiss on the blond's temple. "I- I think I love you as well. For once, I am happy. I am happy that I have you here with me. I never want to let you go..."

"Aishiteru," ((I love you)) Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's neck lightly.

"Aishiteru," Sasuke murmured, smiling small. He let out a breath. "Perhaps, when this flu of mine goes away, I can take you and show you around a bit. You can live here with me if you want, and your friends too, if they want to stay. If not, that's okay. And if you don't want to stay, I'll understand. It's just, I don't think I can be away from you now... I've been doing it my whole life, and now I have you... I can't let you go..."

"You won't have to, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

"Say, when we get to know each other a bit better, after we've gone on a few dates... because I don't want to rush anything so..." Naruto trailed off, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"What are you going on about?" Sasuke questioned teasingly.

"Well, I'd say we could become one... well, again, I guess... I mean, if you want..."

"Are you saying you want to make love to me?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised, a teasing smile playing about on his lips.

Naruto blushed more. "Well, I mean, I just..." He let out a sigh. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, alright... after we are together for a while we can do that..."

"Really?" Naruto asked, a smile on his face.

"Of course... I mean... after I've been around you for awhile, I'm not gonna be able to resist you... I'm gonna want you, you know..."

Naruto blushed some more. "S- Same goes for you..."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple again. "Watashi wa anata ga suru no o matsu koto ga dekimasen..." ((I cannot wait for you to...))

"What can't you wait for me to do, Sasuke...?"

"...Watashi o fakku..." Sasuke whispered in his sun's ear, and Naruto looked confused. Sasuke chuckled and rephrased. "Watashi ni ai o tsukuru." ((Make love to me))

Naruto nodded, blushing yet again. "I see, I see..." He smiled. "Yoku, Sasuke wa, watashi wa dochira ka matsu koto wa dekimasearimasen, dattebayo!" ((Well, Sasuke, I can't wait either!))

Sasuke smiled. "I'm gonna have to teach you some more Japanese," he said, chuckling. "You didn't even know what I said before I rephrased, you know..."

"Well, you could always tell me, and it obviously means the same thing anyway..." Naruto giggled, kissing Sasuke's cheek. "And anyway, I'll teach you some more English, and you'll teach me more Japanese. It's fair."

"Alright then, and besides, if I told you what I originally said, you'd blush more than you already did."

"I wouldn't have," Naruto said, smirking.

Sasuke smirked back. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. Try me."

"Okay. Watashi o fakku means fuck me."

Naruto blushed again.

"I told you," Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Oh Naruto... Anata wa kawaii desu..." ((You are cute))

"Shh... Sate, anata wa sekushīdesu, dattebayo." ((Well, you're sexy))

"Kimi mo." ((You too))

"Arigatou," ((Thank you)) Naruto replied, grinning.

"What were we talking about again?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto kissed a spot on his neck.

"Doesn't even matter. All that really matters now is that we have each other. I'm so happy." They kissed again.

"I am as well, Naruto. I am as well."

'Naruto... That's the name of my sun.'

And the two fell asleep, holding each other tightly.

'Sasuke... I finally found you, my moon.'

-

**Author's Note:**

> fin.
> 
> Heyo, first I wanna apologize for not updating shit recently but since none of you are probably reading this, then I guess i won't apologize *shrugs* anyways, I hope you could enjoy this \\(^o^)/ love you all ♡
> 
> Inspired by this picture: https://www.instagram.com/p/BCYkrcwPj5E/


End file.
